


The Scent of Crimson

by RoseShower



Series: True Blood [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blue - Freeform, Dragons, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Fantasy, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I-am-so-tired, Physical Abuse, Princes & Princesses, Red - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Spirits, War, We-love-enemies-to-lovers-fics, oh-no-i-am-getting-carried-away-with-the-tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseShower/pseuds/RoseShower
Summary: Golden eyes locked on icy blue. Blood dripped from her mouth and her beautiful bluebell eyes stared wildly at him in an uncontrollable rage, and he stopped, melting the snow below his feet, to stare at the naked damsel. His own lungs burned, and he was sure he looked just as wild as she. Exhausted, hurt, and angered, he hadn't considered the possibility that she was the girl; the Princess of the Water Tribes and Wolf Becomer, Katara. Just as he was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, Prince of all Dragons. - [SpiritAnimals!AU].
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar), Haru/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: True Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Breathing Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I saw art where Katara becomes a polar bear dog and one where Zuko's a dragon, and like, I fell in love.
> 
> First things first, The Water Tribes, those from royalty, can turn into massive blood-thirsty wolves. For the Fire Nation, it's the same, but instead, they become large dragons. In the Earth Kingdom, it differs from badger moles and others, while in the air nomads they become elusive spirits.
> 
> Remember.
> 
> Only those of royalty.

**[. . .]**

* * *

_"In the darkness, hope is something you give yourself."_ \- Zuko

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

"Katara."

Katara didn't dare turn around. The eery chill that coursed through her upon hearing the slight anger in her name went ignored. It didn't matter.

A tall male stood behind her with white paint covering his jaw and mandible, and worn bone earrings for decoration. "Dad needs us," He said, glaring at her with his black-coated eyes and then towards the massive ice palace they grew up in.

Katara dropped her bending water unceremoniously and turned to regard her brother with a glare. In that instance, she noticed the slight glow in his eyes, and in turn, glared back. "Did something happen?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sokka's expression softened. "I think Dad's in trouble." He muttered.

And Katara sensed the very same shiver once more.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

It was cold.

Too cold.

"Prince Zuko."

The angry prince didn't turn around. "What, Uncle?" He asked, glaring at the Southern Water Tribe in the distance.

His Uncle's expression became forlorn. "She'll be there."

Zuko didn't dare let the melancholy control him. He's done that for too long. No, now anger had replaced where his empathy should be. "You don't know that," He growled, and his inner hatred flared to form fire out of his mouth.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

"A prophecy."

Katara looked at her father in surprise. "Prophecy?" She asked him, moving back as he reverted in front of her.

Sokka nodded and watched as their father returned to his normal human self, a man with medium long hair braided in beads. He wore a parka that dangled the gems of their ancestors, and the tattoos peeking out from his neck reminded them of who they were. "Yeah," Sokka said, and took the scroll their father had handed them, "About the Fire Nation Prince."

Katara's hatred had flared. "Fire Nation?" She spat, confused.

"Yes," Hakoda stated, and glared at their large walls, "They could be arriving here at any moment."

Katara felt her stomach rumble uncomfortably. " _We had a deal with them_ ," She hissed.

The guards shifted.

Sokka sent them a warning glare. They stilled.

"And like others, we've been deceived," Hakoda said angrily, visioning the worst. He looked at Sokka.

Sokka allowed himself to frown.

"What do we do?" Katara asked, innocent to it all. And yet, her fingers itched to reach the pulse of their blood.

Hakoda closed his eyes and contemplated.

"Whatever we can," Sokka said, looking at her with a sort of guilt that made her heart drop. It was the same look he gave her when he had broken all her hair brushes so long ago.

Katara was unsure of what to think. So she pretended as best as she could. "Nightfall is coming," She told them, giving them the fiercest look she could muster to hide her weary facade, "Our waterbenders are powerful. Better than the North. We can break their siege."

Hakoda opened his eyes. Their children were pierced by the same merciless cold of blue.

"We'll see."

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

_"The Sun shall see the age where the moon will take its place,_

_and the moon shall be reminded of its flame,_

_that will cause two worlds to lie and fade._

_None with victory,_

_but both kindly,_

_will devour one's soul and another,_

_to become one with what remains_

_in the deepest depths of both light and darkness,_

_settled in the birth of this terrain._

_One nightfall in the snow of winter,_

_hundreds of souls,_

_will not feed the thirsted desire of a war raging for one hundred years,_

_nor the urge of his fire."_

Zuko glared at the torn scroll.

Eyes as sharp as ever, his eyes focused on the one word that continued onto the next line and thought.

_"A woman..."_

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

_"...with her blood,_

_shall attain his trust,_

_his compassion,_

_his love._

_She will be the moon,_

_as he will her sun,_

_to become a sky of colors,_

_that belong to none._

_Fierce and cold they shall meet,_

_taken by a single blow of defeat,_

_by the flames that the ocean could not control,_

_and the hundreds of souls that their lives had stole."_

Sokka stared at his saddened father.

"What do we do?" He asked.

Hakoda stared at his men in front of him.

"We fight," He lies.

And Katara does not hide the tears of fear that elude the fierce look on her face.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

"So scared, _Zuzu_?" His sister asks him, smiling at him from where she stood in his quarters.

Zuko closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "No," He says. And it's the truth.

Azula hums and walked toward him, bored. "Father will be most pleased when we conquer the south," She tells him, examining her nails.

"If we manage," Zuko doubts.

Azula's eyes remain on her sharp nails. "Do you doubt his plan?" She asked, not a hint of emotion in her voice.

Zuko eyes the papers. "No," He lies.

"Don't worry Zuzu," Azula waves off, smiling as she walked back to the door, "Your destined water peasant won't be killed."

She paused.

"Unless of course, she doesn't see me."

And Zuko doesn't let the fear of his life grasp him this time.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

_"A spirit and a blue dragon will intervene._

_But they will combine and clash with one another,_

_one to help,_

_one to destroy._

_Where peace and kindness meet, hatred and war are already present._

_Where the cold winds blow,_

_the dark storm clouds follow."_

A young boy with tattoos raised his eyebrows. "Wow," He smiled, "That sounds like a cool metaphor!" He says, smiling at his master.

"That it does, Aang," The Monk tells him and then frowns. He stares at the crystal clear sky above him.

Aang frowns. "What's wrong?" He asks and looks at the sky with him. He sees nothing but peace.

"Storm clouds are gathering..."

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

"Princess Azula, our ships have arrived."

Azula stared at the captain bowing his lowest to her with nothing. "Excellent. I'll let the General know of this." She tells him, clearly bored. She expected a more interesting note.

Seeing as the man has not left, she allows herself to grant him mercy.

"You are Dismissed."

And as she has seen many times before, the captain scurries off in quickness to leave her dark presence.

She smiled and looked at the sky from beyond her open windows.

She saw nothing but the start of war.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

Below, the snow shook.

And from above, rained fire.

And inside, Katara had never felt angrier.

"I can fight!"

Sokka stopped running out.

She ran behind him.

He stopped her.

"No," He hissed at her, serious and stern, so unlike his playful nature, "You'll die."

"And you won't!?" She snapped back.

"I'm different! You're still a little girl—"

" _No_!" Katara threw a wave of water at him, effectively knocking away the unintentional grip he had on her, " _I won't turn my back on my people!_ "

Sokka groaned, and stood, miserable, "Katara, no! _Katara!_ "

"I need to do this! A princess doesn't let her people suffer!"

Sokka couldn't stop her.

No, just as the prophecy foretold, she would run.

Right into the Dragon's den.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

"Look for her, Prince Zuko," His Uncle advised, placing a hand on his armored shoulder.

Zuko shook his head, his shaggy hair burning the little specs of snow that landed on him. "I will," He tells him, sure of it. His tongue feels heavy, and his nose picks up both the smell of coal and copper.

And Iroh does not tell him that in the snow, a dragon will succumb to the cold.


	2. Bitten Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden eyes locked on icy blue. Blood dripped from her mouth and her beautiful bluebell eyes stared wildly at him in an uncontrollable rage, and he stopped, melting the snow below his feet, to stare at the naked damsel. His own lungs burned, and he was sure he looked just as wild as she. Exhausted, hurt, and angered, he hadn't considered the possibility that she was the girl; the Princess of the Water Tribes and Wolf Becomer, Katara. Just as he was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, Prince of all Dragons. - [SpiritAnimals!AU].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired. Yes. Tired.

**[. . .]**

* * *

_"I will never, **ever** , turn my back on people who need me!" _\- Katara

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

His ship remained in the water but Iroh knew his nephew wouldn't let that stop him.

No, he knew his nephew well enough that the cold would not deter him from getting what he needed. Iroh prized his determination, after all. Still fighting despite how shunned he has been all his life.

With a hot cup of tea, Iroh allowed himself to frown as he saw his loving nephew's dragon form soar through the sky and onto the battleground. The old man was no fool.

Zuko was well-aware not to interfere in the fights. Iroh had told him not to. Why kill more if he was only there for one simple soul?

Ah, but that soul wasn't as simple as Zuko had said.

Iroh had read the torn scroll.

And Iroh knew that the spirits had meddled things into a dangerous course for him. That girl... Would be his savior. But she would take away everything he has in the process.

Iroh wondered how much more the spirits needed to humble his poor boy. After the scarring, what more could there be to change him?

Iroh sipped his tea.

Once again, the old man was no fool.

Love amongst the dragons... Ursa had said.

And Iroh wondered if it was fate that decided she had to die for her only son.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

_Little Zuko stared at his mother with big, terrified eyes. "...Mom?"_

_Ursa stared at the complete scroll. The tears in her eyes wouldn't stop._

_Little Zuko had pulled at her sleeve. "...Are you okay?" He asked her, her poor beloved son._

_Ursa closed the scroll and looked at her joy. "I'm alright, sweetheart," She cooed to him, bending down to touch his unscarred face, "I was just... reading something sad is all." She lied and forced herself to smile._

_Little Zuko couldn't understand. "But those stories aren't real..." He muttered, tilting his head, "Why would you cry? Crying is... bad."_

_Ursa reached for her face and wiped away the remnants of her tears. Now wasn't the time to scare her child. No, he must never know. For the sake of his sanity, she could never tell him._

_"I know darling," She whispered to him softly, setting the scroll aside on the table she studied at. "But your mother likes to read sad things. It... reminds her of home." She attempted another smile._

_Within her, her heart had squeezed and bled. But she would never regret it._

_Zuko blinked. "But home is here," He said as if it were the most obvious thing._

_Ursa's saddened look didn't go away. And little Zuko had realized right then and there that she had looked that way for his entire life._

_"I know, my son." She replied softly._

_And the candle beside her had flickered._

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

Azula glared at her mother's tapestry on her brother's wall.

_Fool_.

She had always been a fool.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

_Tiny Azula had made the mistake of taking the secret route through her mother's room._

_Well, Azula had assumed her mother would be off completing those unnecessary charitable events to the poor today. Alas, Azula had to admit she had... miscalculated._

_"Azula?"_

_The little girl stood still when her mother entered._

_"Darling, what are you doing here?" Ursa asked her, soft and weak as always._

_Azula wouldn't admit she wanted the scroll she kept holding so much. So, she said nothing and merely placed her hands behind her back, stoic._

_"Did you come here to get some of my dumplings?" Ursa asked her, smiling at her playfully. "I know how much you love them."_

_Azula didn't. She thought her mother wouldn't have noticed. But that was beside the point. Today she wasn't here to steal her food._

_She turned her head to the side. "I didn't come here to take your food, mother," She said respectfully. Wretched, weak, woman._

_Ursa frowned a tad. "Oh."_

_Azula wondered if she faked her sadness._

_"Why are you in here then, my Firelily?" She asked instead and came closer._

_Azula looked at her right in her eyes. Just as she used with her father. "I came here to see if you had any more of your nice stories, mother. The ones you tell Zuko so much," She lied, eased._

_Ursa looked even sadder. "You don't have to lie to me, my sweet," She cooed, and placed a loving hand on her head, "You can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone, not even your father." She promised._

_Azula blinked the stupefaction away quickly. The little girl shrugged._

_"Honest, mother. I got jealous you told Zuko more stories than me," She said. It wasn't a total lie. She had always taught herself to admit little sorts of truth in her lies._

_Ursa had the nerve to look upset. You don't care, mother. I know your games._

_"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Ursa said, meaning it, "I didn't realize you'd want to hear my stories. I had assumed you hated them since you kept your bedroom locked during the nights I would come by."_

_Azula had known. Father loved her more, though. And she couldn't have her mother coming to her room. That would mean she would be betraying her father. And father knew what was best for her. Father knew she was weak. He had told her himself. And he didn't want his precious daughter with weak-willed people._

_"I always keep my room locked at night, mother. Father told me to," She admitted._

_Ursa's eyebrows creased. "What do you mean?"_

_Azula said nothing._

_"Azula?"_

_"May I go now?" Azula asked her, pretending to plead with her big, little girl eyes, "I want to go play with Ty Lee and Mai."_

_Ursa closed her eyes._

_And she spoke._

_"Azula, my love, listen to me," She crouched to her daughter's level and looked at her straight in the eyes, "Never let someone use you. Don't be charmed by their ways. Underneath it all, there is always a monster." The woman softened, "Do not let your father get to you, my darling. I love you, and you are always welcome to join me in the gardens. I am your mother. Don't be afraid of loving me."_

_Azula didn't dare show emotion. She remained passive, waiting._

_"Your father will not hate you. He will never hate you."_

_He hates Zuko , Azula wanted to say._

_"You are my beautiful little girl, and I love you just as much as I love Zuko."_

_Azula's fingers began to tremble behind her._

_"Never forget that. I will protect you."_

_You can't, mother. Father is stronger than you._

_"Okay, mother," Azula said, "May I go train now?"_

_Ursa pursed her lips. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Azula and squeezed._

_Azula felt numb and did not move._

_"Of course, my darling," She whispered, and let go. "Go play with your friends."_

_And without even looking at her, Azula ran away._

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

But was the fool her mother?

Or her?

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

At a young age, her mom had taught her that violence would never truly resolve a problem.

Of course, her father would swoop in with her brother and mock the females that war was the answer to every disregard in this world.

But her mother was smart and said that such peace was temporary... until the bruised pride of a dark soul would overcome them.

And war would begin again.

Katara was taught the art of war. But she was also taught the gifts of kindness.

She knew of the cycles.

Peace.

Love.

War.

_Her arms gripped their blood and ripped it out._

**Hate.**

She was a nice girl. A girl who helped everyone who needed it...

A girl who gave her life to the moon over a simple promise.

She loved everyone, and even if they didn't love her back, she would show mercy. She would help because it was the right thing to do.

Her mother knew not to allow hatred for her home.

She taught Katara what it meant.

And what it caused.

And Katara had to remember, that as she moved her hands and instead made the snow red, that the people she took to feed her rage were people with families.

Friends.

_Golden eyes locked with icy blue in the distance._

**Lovers.**

And she... She had to remind herself that she would not succumb to the urges she had as her numbed fingers, tainted with blood, moved the warm gooey liquid with ease right into flesh and bones.

Tonight was not about her waterbending.

No, her inner wolf wanted nothing more but to bite.

Bite right into the meat that becomes just as red as an apple.

_To kill..._

Tonight was the night to win. To protect.

To keep her home.

She breathed heavily.

Ignoring the oozes of chills that ran down her back as she ripped the organs out of another, she had fought by her people's side.

Running across the dead snow, she would stop to remove the red. Both from her suffering people, and the hateful fire children.

The ghost of her breath panted back as she ran. She would save everyone.

_She had to._

Fire flared in front of her.

She raised a wall of ice.

_Fire came from the side._

She did the same.

_Fire came from everywhere._

And she could not escape.

But she will never let her enemies take her. No, she wouldn't let her mother's death be in vain.

She would live. And she would do it all for her.

_All for her._

Her nose flared, and her eyes brightened so blue they almost became like the void that was the sky.

Her body fell to her knees and the soldiers thought they had won.

So they came closer.

And then they had repented.

She shook, and her clothes ripped to shreds when her tanned skin became fur, and her small frame became the size of a mountain.

White coated her but it was not snow, and her face became a muzzle.

_No, she was not a girl. Not anymore._

Her dark locks were no more.

Her nails had become claws and her body that of an animal.

Breathing in the ash and snow, she had stood to her full form, menacing and looking ever-much like the legends told in every nation.

She had become Katara, the wolf becoming of Hakoda-son.

The soldiers had screamed and scattered when the 12-foot tall creature had let out a roar so ferocious it shook the ground.

She had pounced.

Those unfortunate had been stepped on by her mighty paws, captured only for their heads to be ripped from their body.

Some had been snatched and broken with a single bite from her jaw.

Impaled by her fangs...

Killed by a mere swipe of her paw.

And nothing could stop her.

No, her white fur was coated in blood and ash.

And her eyes...

Were _alive_.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

He watched from a distance.

Ever calculated, his body was set nicely behind piles of snow, hidden away from her.

Although the temperature of his body had lowered because he was no longer in his dragon-form, he forced himself to keep himself attentive to her. He couldn't pass out from the cold now.

As if he could. But it was a possibility, considering how dizzy looking at her made him.

He had heard the stories of his mother. How fondly she spoke of the other nations, and how the wolves were the most enchanting creatures ever witnessed.

He had to say... His mother wasn't entirely wrong.

If only the wolf hadn't been slaughtering his people.

_"Don't interfere, Prince Zuko. You must come out unharmed." His uncle said to him._

_"Don't remind me, Uncle. I already know," He growled._

_His Uncle said nothing._

But would this count as interfering if it meant he could stop her from killing his own? And herself?

He should stop her. It would be easier.

But that would mean he would harm her...

And he was never willing to harm others. Not like his sister.

It wasn't who he was.

But this was for her.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

Katara couldn't focus well.

The overwhelming adrenaline that coursed through her body was making it hard for her. All she could smell was blood and smoke.

And all she could see was the enemies in her way.

"Stop!"

Katara ignored the call.

The Scent of Crimson was too much for her.

And then the fire had hit her face.

She reeled back and blinked the ash away, growling to look at who had done such a thing.

Soldiers, again. How typical.

Before she could break them, they were gone.

Swept away by a command.

Someone else had taken care of it for her.

" _Sokka_?" She called, but her voice didn't come out. No, it was just a whimper.

Her body was hurt.

She was tired.

" _No_ ," Someone said to her call.

Alarmed, she looked around.

Her body twisted to the sides and found no one, that is until she looked behind her and found...

A Dragon.

Her body lowered into a defensive stance.

_Killers, all of them!_

" _Stop fighting,_ " It told her.

"Why should I?" She growled in reply.

It's golden eyes pierced her blue.

_"You're killing."_

_"As if your kind hasn't done the same."_

The dragon grunted in annoyance.

_"It's not the same. We do it because we have to."_

" _So do we. To protect ourselves from you **savages** ,_" She hissed.

The dragon stopped and raised its head. _"We aren't savages_ ," It hissed.

_"And yet you kill the innocents,"_ She barked back.

The dragon's piercing gaze made her dizzy. " _Our nation is better. We have righteousness. It's only fair the rest of the world can receive it as well._ " He told her. Somehow, such words tasted bitter on his serpent-like tongue.

Katara roared. " _How dare you! Spreading righteousness to you is killing millions? Invading homes? Burning traditions!?_ " She snapped at him, flashing her fangs.

The dragon did the same. " _You are the fools for not following the order! Loyalty to the Fire Lord isn't much. You place yourselves in such dangers!_ "

" _Did it ever occur to you that our homelands have a different belief? Different god? A different life? How would you like it if someone attacked your home just because you believed in your true divine ruler?_ " She asked, sinister.

The dragon sneered. " _They wouldn't dare. Our nation is superior,_ " He snarled, " _And those who do not follow will be harmed for it._ "

Katara stepped back, uncaring whether she stepped on the bodies. _"Is that how things will go down right now? If I don't bow to you, you'll... You'll..._ " She huffed, puffing out snow from her nose, " _You'll kill me!?_ " She would never succumb. Especially not someone so low as a soldier.

The dragon looked surprised.

Why?

"... _No_ ," It said, softening. " _I wouldn't_ —"

Katara gnarred. " _You're a liar. Your kind doesn't do mercy. And neither should they receive it!_ " She stepped closer toward it, her ears flattened and teeth bared to attack.

The dragon shook its head. " _Wait! Just..._ "

Katara's eyes widened when the dragon brightened into a gold-like fire. It swirled around the dragon's body, forming circular shapes, narrowing further and further until there was not a trace of red scales left. No, instead red silk and flesh were in their place.

"I don't want to fight," He told her, standing up from his kneeling position, dusting the snow off his clothing, "I came here to talk to you." He looked at her.

Without even knowing it, she had released her form just as he had done.

And two humans now stared at each other, equal in power.

Golden eyes locked on icy blue.

Blood dripped from her mouth and her beautiful bluebell eyes stared wildly at him in an uncontrollable rage, and he stopped, melting the snow below his feet, to stare at the naked damsel. His thoughts were clouded.

His own lungs burned, and he was sure he looked just as wild as she. He didn't get to her easily, by the way. Their warriors were very protective of her.

It's too bad he had to get rid of them as well.

But she...

Exhausted, hurt, and angered, he hadn't considered the possibility that she was the girl; the Princess of the Water Tribes and Wolf Becomer, Katara. Just as he was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, Prince of all Dragons.

How could he have been so blind?

The spirits would only grant him... _the best._

His inner anger flared. They never gave him mercy.

"Well?" Princess Katara hissed at him, her pupils were almost cat-like. "Are you going to talk or are you going to grovel at my feet?" She asked, and Zuko wondered why her eyes brightened when she said that.

Zuko said nothing. In truth, he didn't think she'd let him.

She continued to glare.

He breathed in. Exhaled.

"My name is Prince Zuko," He began, wincing when she saw her face flicker fear, "I'm here with my sister and Uncle. Um..." He crossed his arms, mad at himself that he couldn't figure out what to say, "We came here..."

"To take over the Southern Tribe. Save the story. I know already," She snarled.

" _No_!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not... not really," He glared at her, "We came here to take you."

"Take me?" Katara narrowed her eyes, "And you think talking to me will convince me?"

Zuko thought so. His Uncle said the girl was... nice. "I need you to come with me to the Fire Nation," He replied.

"And you expect me to leave my people? My family?" She pointed at him, "You must be an idiot."

Zuko scowled. "It's required. You can't say no."

Katara looked repulsed. "You're insane."

Zuko groaned, "Just... Listen, I—"

And then water was thrown at his face.

"You and your stupid Fire Nation _can go die in hell_." She growled, looking down at him, "You won't control us anymore."

Before he could say anything else, she had transformed and runoff, leaving his body bruised in the snow.

He sighed.

Uncle was going to get some questions tonight.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

The night was still strong and the waterbenders were stronger.

So many Fire Nation soldiers had fled the walls because the wolf chief had shown up.

And so did his son.

But his daughter was nowhere to be found.

And Zuko hated this.

Because he knew she was in the outer perimeter, killing the ones who spared.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

Zuko found her laying in the snow.

His dragon form disappeared as he eased a landing, stumbling a tad over the piles of bodies that lay around her.

Her body, naked and scathed in minor burns lay motionless in the red tainted snow, blood oozing from her mouth and coated on her freezing frame.

He felt nothing when he saw her naked form. No, absolutely nothing. He was here to collect her.

There was no time to admire how beautiful she truly was.

"Prince Zuko!"

Zuko stopped looking at her to glance at a few soldiers running his way. "Stay away, she's dangerous!"

As if Zuko didn't know that.

"I know," He hissed, glaring at them. The soldiers reeled back upon seeing the spots of flame come from his brightened eyes.

One soldier cleared his throat. "We need to get rid of her, sire. That's..."

Zuko looked at her again. "Princess Katara, yes," He said.

"Then you realize why we must—"

Zuko's fist flared fire. "No," He hissed at them when they came closer, eyes dark and malicious, "We need her alive. Kill the rest, she stays with me." He ordered, and the soldiers had dropped below their knees to bow in mercy.

"Y-Yes, Prince Zuko." They said and scrambled away.

As they trotted away, Zuko remained to wonder why war was ever a thing. He wondered why he had to live through so much hurt and suffering. He wondered why his mother had to die.

His golden sparks focused on the girl. He could smell the blood, rich and vulnerable, and he recoiled.

_Not now_ , Zuko scolded himself and came closer, _You're not Father. You don't eat people alive_.

He crouched and reached for her weak frame, lifting her from her waist as gently as he could. Her skin was freezing to the touch, and lightly, the warmth had spread on his fingers and onto her skin.

He didn't care that the blood painted his royal attire. No, he realized that all that mattered to him was to get her out of here.

But life was never so easy for him.

"Katara!"

Zuko's eyes narrowed upon snapping his head in front of him, noticing the prince of the water tribes running right for him.

"Let go of her you _monster_ —"

Zuko grabbed a hold of her tightly and lifted her right before Sokka had growled and transformed in front of him.

With annoyed vigor, Zuko lifted his hand and shot a few fireballs in the wolf prince's direction, surprised that it had harmed him. He was sure his soldiers couldn't even lay a blow on Katara's wolf form...

Roaring, the prince of water had run after him.

And Zuko didn't wish to harm anyone tonight.

But he had to.

And so, with angered thoughts, his body formed lines and his eyes had flared significantly.

And his body became a dragon.

Before Sokka could bite at the large tail with scales, Zuko had whipped him across the face as hard as he could ere flying off, holding onto his probably dead sister.

Sokka fell and stood again, pained at the bloody whipping across his muzzle, whimpering in begs to bring his sister back.

Again, Sokka had failed.

And now, he had no sister or mother by his side anymore.

* * *

**[. . .]**

* * *

"I knew the disposition to kill all the Air Nomads would've been a better mission," Azula hummed when she saw Zuko walk past her, bloody and messy with snow.

Zuko ignored her.

"I wonder what would father say after such a disgraceful defeat?" Azula said, grinning when Zuko stopped. "Oh well. It's not like you weren't planning on to, right? You wouldn't defy father for a _water_ _peasant_."

Zuko said nothing.

Azula placed her arms behind her back and walked towards him. "I'm sure losing thousands of soldiers weren't all for a stupid girl." She whispered, and walked past him, leaving him troubled.

"I'm sorry," He said. He cursed himself for saying anything. His sister didn't do sympathy. She... looked like mom but she wasn't her.

Azula wasn't her mother.

" _You should be_ ," She replied, and she hated the way her stomach turned at the thought of her brother being punished again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Azula. There's no doubt.
> 
> Toodles~
> 
> Ana.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did y'all think?
> 
> Toodles~
> 
> Ana.


End file.
